Mark VS Minecraft
by themast3rmind.m15
Summary: it's about me trying to save all of mankind from to two world earth and minecraft coming together and destroying each other! {I hope you enjoy let me know what can be improved }


**mark vs. minecraft**

**by mastermind**

**chapter 1:my first cubic HELL**

Today is July 29, 2014 I had just wake up, get dressed, and taken my morning pills to get ready for what I thought was going to be a normal day at school but when I turn around to look the clock it was 12:00 in morning "DAM IT I MISSED MY BUS". I grab my phone from inside my book bag to call my dad to figure out what's going on and why he didn't wake me up so I can get ready for my normal day of school on time but then I found out that my phones battier was dead because when try to turn it on it didn't work so I plugged it in to the nearest outlet an waited one hour for it to be fully charged so I can call him. In hour had passed an I realized that the power was out because the phones battery wasn't getting charge also when I had try to use the TV, fridge, and microwave to heat up a TV dinner for me to eat they weren't working either an the only thing that was still on was the digital clock in living room that was underneath the TV it must had a batter in it." this is strange why is all the power out in house? Oh well it's probably just a blackout it well probably get well get fixed soon but…then again… it might not so just in case I should get the generator turned on "I said to myself and so I grab the keys to the shed off from on top of the fridge and open the shed then started up the generator which got the power back online. The first thing I did with the power back online is turn on TV to the news channel because I thought that I can see if there was something intrusting on at the time but! What I saw on that TV was truly unbelievable "no… NO!... NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T… THIS JUST CAN'T BE… THIS IS NEAR IMPOSSIBLE…THIS JUST CAN'T BE REAL " I said to my socked self as I watch the breaking news report that was being bard casted "this is Fox 25 news hi I am Bob Ducker reporting live from a small crater somewhere on us.1 in Fort Pierces FL. It's the end of the world as we know it! Zombies are roaming the street and rising from their graves devouring the brains of the living and them turning into the UNDEAD and ho… my… GOD! Look at size of that one it looks like to be about the same size of a five story building ,oh an skeletons firing arrow at a increasing rapid rate and getting better with every arrow they fire, wow an huge spiders attacking people knocking them down if not devouring then on site poising and then storing them in their webbing for later, also if that's not bad enough green creates with green snake skin with on arms that are fast, silent ,and explode when near, in contact or in sit of pe-..Ssss...KA BOOOM" beeeeee….I turn off TV now knowing that my world has been taken over by Minecraft and I know how's to blame "Herobrine" I said to myself a.k.a the dead ghostly bother of NOTCH! Or Minecraft devil he had the power to delete Minecraft accounts and literally set computer on fire from the inside out and now that he's in the real world theirs on telling what he can do! My life would never be the same again and the world as I knew it well be change forever. I look at the time and saw it was 1:30pm I only had a few hours before the monster came out to "play" and so I must gather resources to survive the night also I have to see if my friends are all right but first I am going to need a sword and so I went to the shed and grabbed as much useful tool, material as possible but sadly the only useful thing I can find was iron shovel, hoe and saw .I used the iron shovel and Doug to stone weirdly I wasn't getting all the dirt I was digging up and then hit me I need my backpack to store it all because my pants pockets only have 4 slots for 4 stacks of 64 items of one type per slots but with my backpack on me it give me the Minecraft slandered inventory of 27 slots. After three to five hours of mining for ores, smelting then down to ingots, scavenging in and out of my house for materials I have manage to get full iron armor and tools with a bonus hull of two diamond block, fithteen gold ore, thirdy two blocks of lepzs, a stack copper, tin, silver, lead, and iron ore which I had inside a chest I crafted in a crafting table. Which to me is a pretty good to start off with? I was ready to fight off Minecraft monster of the night and so head off in search of my friends and the two I knew I can get to dace and atom. When I got to atom house there was a horde of creepers in the way and it looks atom is alive but pin...SSSS BOOOOOOOM! The explosion destroyed half of tangle wood to bit well also throwing my unconscious body into the park area three hours later...when I had awaken I had on armor or tools and both atom and dace's house burned and blasted to bits and there corpses a inches away from me. As I stand there in horror looking at my friends burnet rotting corpses an said "NOOOOOOOO! WHY WHY WHY COULDN'T YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD DAM YOU MINECRAFT DAM YOU TO Hell!... ". I look up to the sky and moon was out I knew that I needed to get me and my But back home as fast as possible but before I had left my friends I bared there bodies in stone so that they couldn't become the waking undead. As I was running towards my house while trying to avoid the Minecraft monster of the night that were starting to spawn within the darkness of the shadows a small pack of creeper surrounded me was but before I could react a was already trapped by every mob in the park and then they began to charged straight towards me an then I thought this would by the end me and all that I stand for and that I have failed to achieve my true dream "I…I'm sorry everyone…I…I… failed you "I said then I shed what I thought was going to be I final tear but then right after I had accepted my doomed fate something powerful inside me had broken free and was full of rage and hatred had taken complete controlled of my body and said this "No! you shall not him from us for we well protect mark thought thick ,thin ,and thought holiest light of haven to the deepest,darkist and most horded places of hell for we will not go down without a fight we well live on with all my mite for you are nothing compare to us for we can and will never die by the likes of you for we are the Masterminds and I am devil's angle and WE WELL STAND FOR WHAT IS RIGHT!" then preformed a move for only I can do with a very close friend the "red dragon K.O punch"opon on the ground causing a massive earthquake which made a massive crater 10 meters into the ground then made a sonic boom which had made all the mobs to be toughen up ten feet into the air and then in the blink of in eye all that's left of them was skeletons bones, the zombies rotten fleash,the spiders eyes and webbing, the creepers gunpowder, the purls of the endermen and there blood raining from the shy. Then as my enraged inner spirit roars in rage it has stop and hears what sounds to be like someone or something is giving it a very slow but glichy clap getting closer and closer unit a glichy zombie with glowing white eyes come into view but then quickly comes in and out of view at random and for ever step it had taken it destroy at first when it tries to speak it sounds like thoughts poorly made sound track pieces and old fax machine and broken computer sounds smashed together into some type of horde monstrous which nearly kills my ear drums from trying to understand it. then after five to ten minutes of ear killing madness later it stop and then it spoke in a dark, devious ,and corrupted voice an said "well…well… well look at we got… here I must say your pretty strong… an surviving one of the many hordes… of mobs that are helping me take over this planet… shows that but sadly… doing so well only slow… down the time of… your manumit death hahaha" "what do you mean by my manumit death" said my inner spirit "well…I'll tell you…you see… are are worlds are… similar in so… many w w ways that it makes it a perfect…cccandate for a… hostile takeover an wwwhich means…the killing of every living… thing on this plplanet an that… includes killing YYYOU! And as… we speak my monstrous… minionss are killing off… all the humans living on this planet and I well get stronger and stronger as my world… which like to call… Minecraft is already… corrupting your worlds reality… but only to consume it… an then replace it… own until it has become… it. A when… that day... comes I shall its ruler an no one… shall stop me all hale the devils digital ghost! All hall HEROBRINE! HAHAH HAHAHAH HAHAHA… HAHAH... AHA…HAH!" then it vanity into thin air my inner spirit ran to the house fast as it can torn down my old house and the two house next it an rebuild it into nine meter long, nine meter wide, and nine meter tall home then went inside and used what's left of energy that had controlled of my body to written a letter an place it on top of the coffee table an then with its energy depleted I had able to regain control of my body but had instantly past out on the couch. The next day… I wake up socked and amassed that lived though horde of mobs but sadly that feeling was quickly replaced with unbearably massive amount of pain on my left arm and sorrow for two of my closest friends were dead and couldn't do anything to bring them back. also as I try to walk off the pain I look around an saw that my house was torn down and rebuilt into a more fortified home with only five or six inside chest three of them had everything from my old home and my mining trip an so I began making myself feel more at home. A few hours had pass an I have decorate my new home and had made my first ever carrot-cheese cake an I had grabbed 17 candles from inside one of the cheat an place them on top cake for today was my birthday what was support to be the happiest day of my life but sadly that wasn't the case for I was all alone with no family or friend to sing or say…"h-hhh happy happy birth… happy birthday to me hhhappy… birthday… to.. Me... happy.{crying….}"as I try to sing happy birthday to myself my loving, caring heart couldn't bare the emotional pain it had to go though to let me finish the song instead I started bursting into tears. When try to beary my tears in some of my tasty looking homemade cake my stomach wouldn't let have a single bit so I just grab the cake and put in the fridge then ran back to the couch and continuously cry though the mental pain I had… a half hour later…as I was crying I was being blinded by a ever glowing phoenix flame red light that grow brighter and brighter and whispers into my ear reputably "open me, read me, you need me, listen an open me NOW!" so grab it and the whispering light faded away and I can see what the light was hiding and I was surprised that it was just a very old envelope with a real red wax seal that is shape as my simples true form and the only thing written on it was this [for mark Mercado's eyes and his eyes only…] this was strange to me as I was unsure rather I should open it and find out what's inside or not an just put it back on the table an leave it there to gather dust?..."why is there a letter specifically for me and my eyes only also how did it get here anyway?...could… could I had made this because it look like to be written in my hand writing no no no I couldn't by me but…. Could it be her..? Well She is the only one that I know of that can mimic my hand writing and do it to perfection but… I just don't know how She could…AW God dam it aw I am just going to stop thinking about a reasonable expansion for all of this an just open the letter because it's just giving me a very very big painful headache" I said an so I pull off the seal an open the envelope after I did a small gust of air rushes straight towards me filling the room some sort of mystic energy that speaks to me these few words "read me mark and all will come clear to you" so I look what was inside the envelope and found a letter and a strange looking rose again the energy spoke to me an said "to read the letter and all will become clear to you". So I started to read the letter on this it what it said "dear mark if you are reading this then I mange to have free myself from your mental shackles for a long enough amount of time to save you from the horde of mobs, build you a better and more safer home, and written this letter for you to read and a rose to have before I have lost the straight to control your body any more. I have to tell you something's some of which you already is turning earth into the world of Minecraft which means the killing off of every human and living thing on earth and that includes you and me because I am a part of you. also earth and its reality is becoming more and more like Minecraft as the days goes by and ones the transforming of earth is complete are world well become no more then a bad game for him to delete from history… ho and mark I know what you are going though and know it hurts losing a close friend I know I have been there…but you may not be able to bring them back to the world of living however you are able to avenge there deaths and I just want you to know that I…I…I love you mark and there isn't nothing I wouldn't do to be right by you right now but you already know that I well be there for you to help and protect you though the toughest of times no matter what the coast or what happens to me or you and the reason I am telling you this right now know this letter right now is because of two things the first one is that fact that breaking these emotional shackles of your take a ton of energy and straight out of me and nearly to completely grains me and to do all this would have nearly killed me! Ho!...and the second ones is the rose inside the envelope is not a normal everyday rose no it is a very powerful rose because it's my rose… my Red Dragon Rose and it well help you in your time of need and all you well need to do is put it on your left ear and then you and only you well be able to see me whenever you want also you well be able to summon one or any drawing for one day ones a day that includes me but I don't want you to call for me just yet because I am still am weak from saving you but you can call me up for boss battle and final battles it's just more fun this way. Lastly you well have my speed, strength, reflexes, and skills but you still need to be careful because you still can die. This is all I have left to give to you for now but in return I need to do these three thing for me first one is to never give up your goal or dream and fight on with all your mite and never ever give up on me!, the second one is when this is all over I want to start completing my bucket list with you and last but not least I need you to bring me a dragon egg and Herobrine head on a sliver platter. from your true dream-The Devils Angle p.s. peace to ARE worlds" after I had finish reading the letter I had felt something that I had not felt all day and that is the felling of Hope for this life of mine. An so I put on the rose and then I felt unlimited amount of mystic energy rushing though in veins and I felt faster, smarter, stronger than ever before but then as I was going to enjoy my newly founded power I saw a huge blinding light appeared out of no were and then the light faded away and what appeared out of the light was a girl with long cemi-crley phoenix flame red hair with blood red highlights wearing a collard red t-shirt with a black leather vest, boots, and fingerless gloves with dark blue jeans but she wasn't a normal girl because she had a wings and halo of in angle but also had the horns and tall of the devil then she smiled at me and said "Hello mark" "how do you know my name" I asked but she give no response but continuous to smile at me like I knew her and then taken off her left glove and under that glove I saw a my symblmy in all of its true glory and at that point I mean who that girl was and she was the love of my life rosette roze my girl friend."OH MY GOD I can't believe it this is really happening …I...i.i can finaly able to be to your face in the real world for the very first time and… you… you look like everything I dreamed of I still can't believe this…i…i…""I know Mark… I know… it's great to see you to " rozetta said as she also happy to see me in the real world "rosette I have to ask you something" I said as I drop down to my knees from at her inhumanly beauty "what do you want me to do "she said then song to her this" {sing to the heavens sing baby sing I want the world to hear your voice sing baby girl sing baby sing I what the world know how you are!...}" then pass out from looking at inhumanly beauty for the first come to unconscious body picks it up and puts it back on the couch and smile them flied to the highest point of the cloud and singed so perfectly so beautifully that even the gods would kill them self just have tiny chance to hear it themselves she says this "hello earth the devils angle has returned".12 hours had passed an I had reawaked open the couch but with a breakfast fit for a king on a silver platter which was on the coffee table also note that said "enjoy –love rosette p.s. use this platter for Herobrine head hehehe" and so I did "aaah now that was some heck of a meal" but then I heard something claiming up the ladder I instantly crafted up in iron sword and stand ready to fight but…" hay mark are you up I heard someone crafting up there" I wasn't shere whose voice that was at first but I didn't wanted to be rood in my own home so I replayed "ohm… how…how are you" then a girl appeared out of the hole were the ladder was and said "hey mark! It's great to see you again. How are you? Did you had a good night's sleep from all the epic crazy stuff that happen last night" I was drowsy and confused but had no memory of neither her nor they evens that had happened last night so I asked her again who she was. She started laughing at me thinking at I was joking around with her but I wasn't so I said "STOP THAT! Look at me and listen I don't know how you are or how you got here but you are going to tell me right now or I well FORCE IT OUT OF YOU! After I had said that her smile quickly faded way and she instantly realist something was wrong with me and try to came me down and so she did then she said "few that was close ho right mark mark listen to my it's me mark rosette rosette roze your girl friend your true dream and the and one and only thing you would welling your soul away fo-wow" thankfully she mange to avoid all attack then pins my down on the floor then says "I am sorry mark but you leave my no chose please forgive me. "then she smack me up side head so hard that it nearly dislocates my jaw then again just to put it back into place but also nock some cents into me ya-ouch! Scream out loud then said "why did yo… wait what happened?...oh hi rozetta…can you get off my please" she nod and dose so.


End file.
